Caged
by Western B AN G
Summary: What happens when the hosts decided to visit America and take part in a private school there? Only the most excitment best friends, Lynny and Ann have ever had. Rated T for cussing, possible vulgar comments and wild fluff.
1. Caged

**Welcome to 'Caged' a little fanfic for OHSHC and all it's wonderful characters! Point of view will remain in third person but shall switch back and forth between my own two characters; Lynny and Ann (though not as much). **

**Also; I do not own OHSHC, its characters or the plot. I only hold control over Lynny and Ann!**

**Oh, and; anything in bold and with lines on either side is a POV change, flashback or time skip. If it confuses you I'm willing to change it.**

-Lynny's POV-

"_Music, when soft voices die,_

_Vibrates in the memory;_

_Odors, when sweet violets sicken,_

_Live within the sense they quicken._

_Rose leaves, when the rose is de-"_

"Lynny, would you please stop reading for a moment?" My voice stopped at the sound of the teacher and the telephone that rang next to her. She gave a small smile and nod at my choice in poetry as she picked up the phone.

"Uh-uh. Yes. Of course, send them in! Thank you, goodbye." The conversation was short, sweet, and to the point. Mrs. Lewis put down the phone and spoke towards the class. Her wrinkled face smiled at each and every face as she scanned the room.

"It appears the transfer students we were expecting have arrived. Three will be finding their place in our classroom. Everybody be kind, alright?" The small cluster of private school students nodded and murmured their promise of good behavior. Though, excitement of new students did make their energy perk up.

"Ah. And Lynny you may take your seat." I did a dramatic curtsey before leaving the front of the room for my seat in the left of the room. Next to my seat sat Ann who gave a gentle smile and whispered to me.

"You did good. Too bad you couldn't finish…I've always loved Percy Shelley." I just smiled at her sweet remark. Ann was that shy girl whom couldn't seem to hate anyone. Perhaps that was what made her my best and only friend.

No one in this private school held much heart for adventure. The only one who'd put up with my mindless tricks and riddles was Ann. Everybody else was to busy planning their future as lawyers, doctors, and governments officials. Dumb rich kids (though of course, being rich myself I have no right to talk.)

Imagine my surprise when seven of the most interesting characters appeared at our private school in Maine. And from rich families in Japan no less.

Three of them happened to walk into our classroom door. The first two where red-headed twins with the most mischievous aura about them. Their arms where linked and everything about them screamed trouble. The other was a short brown haired boy with the most feminine face I've ever seen on a guy.

"Everyone," our teacher began," these lovely new students are visiting all the way from Japan. These two happen to be-" Her sentence was cut off by the twin on the left.

"I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru !" Mrs. Lewis didn't seem to mind. In fact, she didn't even care about the girls all over the room when they began to twitter about the boys. The brunette seemed a little less loud about his entrance.

"I'm Haruhi." Wow, he was so short. And this was coming from one of the shortest girls in the school. I glanced over to tell Ann and noticed her cheeks had gone a bright red. Both blue eyes of hers where focused on Haruhi in a love-struck gaze. Oh, boy.

**-Ann's POV-**

He was so handsome and sweet sounding. For some reason my stomach was sent into a flutter and it felt like my heart was bound to beat right out my chest! Perhaps I was sick?

"Ann. Ann. Annie Michelle Jones!" I glanced over to Lynny who appeared to have been screaming my name for the last five seconds.

"Er, sorry. What is it?" I fiddled with my thumbs; slightly embarrassed that Lynny had caught me in such a state.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what you though of the new guys." I glanced back to the three boys and almost had a panic attack when I noticed Haruhi was headed right towards me.

"Oh, erm. Hello." He smiled in reply and gave a nod of greeting as he sat next to me. I didn't even notice that the teacher had pointed to the only three empty seats in the room. The two behind me and Lynny and of course, the one next to me.

"I'm Haruhi. Nice to meet you." His accent was very noticeable. Obviously, he hadn't been speaking English for very long.

"I'm An-Annie. But p-please call m-me Ann!" I stuttered out. Oh, he probably thought I was an idiot.

**-Lynny's POV- **

Poor Ann. She was in a panic over that Haruhi kid. I watched her twist her hair and bend her head trying to look anywhere but his eyes. The girl was love struck.

I let out a silent giggle and jumped at the sound of someone whispering in my ear from behind. The warm breath tickled and I shrugged away.

"What's so funny?" The voice definitely held an accent however it was almost not existent. I turned and found myself face to face with one of the twins.

He had a huge grin that almost made me want to smile in return. Almost. The fact he was so close set me straight and I moved away a little. The teacher didn't notice I was basically facing backwards as she talked. That or she ignored it.

"Ah, it's nothing." The boy nodded though he knew it wasn't just 'nothing.'

"I'm Hikaru and that's Kaoru. Who might you be?" His eyes were glued to mine in an almost creepy way. I fought the urge to glance away and instead held eye e contact. It was almost like a challenge of will; one that I wouldn't back down from.

"I'm Lynsey Reece. But you have the pleasure of calling me Lynny." I made this sound as smug as possible and even added a smile. Whatever game they wanted to play, I wouldn't bite.

He just grinned and murmured something my way before turning to his brother who sat behind and to the right of me. Both of them laughed and glanced at me before turning their attention towards the teacher. Nothing good would come from this group, I was positive. But maybe that's just what this quiet little school needed.

**_Time Skip_**

"Ne, Lynny and her friend!" Ann and I turned to the sound of Japanese accents. The twins were dragging along their friend Haruhi in our direction.

"Her names Ann and it's polite to know the names of your classmates." I commented before turning my back on the trio. Ann gently tugged at my sleeve.

"That's a tad bit mean don't you think? They just got here." I sighed with defeat. Ann was so darn nice. It made it hard to be mean.

So we waited till the trio caught up and Ann smiled in greeting. Her eyes moved nervously from the twins and how their arms linked with Haruhi. These people were so touchy-feely.

"Er, hello!" Ann chirped cheerfully. The twins grinned dangerously and moved closer to Ann.

"What a pleasure! She sure is pretty isn't she Kaoru?" One twin whispered to another. Suddenly, the one he spoke to, Kaoru, let his face drop into a pout.

"Cuter than me Hikaru?" Before you knew it they were entangled in each other's arms and murmuring things like 'of course not.' And I like you best'. Twincest. Glancing over I noticed Ann turn a brilliant red.

"No Ann! Don't look! Their shredded innocence shouldn't be your burden!" I covered Ann's eyes and glared at the twins. How dare they fill her mind with such images!

I was about to recover with a nasty comment but was cut short with another voice.

"How could you devil twins! These princess are much more complex than the ones at home!" A tall blonde stranger was suddenly on his knee in front of Ann and I. First he kissed the top of her hand and than mine.

"Why! Such brilliance would not fall for such horrid display of lost innocence! You should be ashamed for even thinking such a thing!"

So far all I was hearing was "blah blah blah" princess "blah blah blah" complex "blah blah blah" brilliance. But with such nice comments I was rather pleased. Now that's what I liked to hear!

"Hear that Ann? He thinks we're princesses! And brilliant ones at that! I could like this guy!"

"Stupid Tono. I think they rather enjoy our company. After all, Ann really likes Haruhi and Lynny can't seem to help but fall for our charm." I almost punched him!

You never say a girl's feelings for her. Especially, for someone like Ann who can't admit to them. And I let the comment about me slide by. I'd get them for it later.

"W-wah?" I heard Ann stutter. Her hands suddenly went up to cover her blushing face and wave frantically.

"L-like Haruhi? That's s-silly. We just m-met." Haruhi nodded in that way only dull boys could.

"You guys are crazy. You can't just assume things like that."

I could already feel my irritated twitch beginning. If this group didn't get out of my face…

"Who are you anyways? Another transfer student?" I pointed towards the tall blonde. Suddenly, he was standing straight and than going into a bow.

"Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier! My name is Tamaki Souh! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I gave a mocking curtsy and Ann nodded.

"I'm Lynny and this is Ann."

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Such unusual and exotic names! They suit you two very much." Though, for American names they weren't so strange.

Man, this guy laid on the compliments. Not that I minded. Scanning the four new students I spotted more figures in the distance. They were all rushing towards our current location.

"God, do the transfer students have a tracking device or something? Lets leave before they gather!" I nudged at Ann and attempted to pull her a few steps back. Instead we bump up against the twins .

"Planning on leaving? You haven't even met the Host Club yet!"

Host Club? What the hell was that? Before I had the chance to ask I was tackled in a hug.

"Wah! A short American! I thought they were all really tall!" Now this was offending. Sure, I was shorter than your average American and was only a few inches above this little kid but….

"What's an elementary student doing here?" I pushed the tiny blonde off me and into the tall figure that was watching him like a parent would.

"Silly! I'm eighteen and in High School!" My mouth dropped and I glanced towards Ann.

"Think he's kidding? I wager fifty bucks that it's a hoax." Ann wasn't usually into betting so she just shook her head.

"I'm not betting, Lynny. No way. Your always right when it comes to betting money." This seemed to catch another student's interest. Glasses hid his eyes but I could tell there was something dark about this one.

"Something interesting four-eyes?" Ann tugged at my sleeve and gave a harsh whisper.

"Lynny! Don't be so mean!" The dark haired guy only smirked and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Your quit a character aren't you Lynsey Reece? But shouldn't you be nicer to the people your hosting?"

"How'd you know my name! And hosting? What does that-" I cut short when I remembered a comment my father made earlier this morning.

**_Flash Back_**

"Dear, some guests of the family are going to stay here for awhile. It appeared that some friends wanted their kids to have an American experience. Since our estate is so big I offered them a place to stay."

Of course, this was all happening as I was firmly half asleep at the dining room table. I almost missed the most important part.

"You'll be leading them back to the house from you high school. They will also be attending there."

**_End Flash Back_**

"So that's what dad was blabbering on about this morning!" I realized.

Ann just shook her head and frowned at me.

"How could you not remember Lynny?" I just shrugged and scanned my guests. A small file appeared in my brain with a summary of our current standing.

Hikaru and Kaoru;; Demon twins that almost ruined Ann and her innocence. Must be silenced.

Haruhi;; Ann's current crush. Looks like a chick. Maybe he's gay?

Tamaki;; Knows how to give out complements and is rather attractive. Better not touch me again if he doesn't want to lose his hand though.

Four-eyes;; His smirk pisses me off and he'd rather stalker-ish. If he goes into my room I'll kill him. (Also slightly handsome. Slightly.)

Blonde kid;; Still don't know a name. I'll prove he isn't in high school and get my fifty bucks. Eventually.

Tall, dark, and fatherly;; If he wasn't so tall and quiet I might like him. I'm kind of scared he'll eat me though. (Best not get on his bad side)

**So, that's how I'll end this chapter. If I made a mistake please tell me! (I'd also enjoy some pleasant comments ;D wink wink nudge nudge)**

**I'm still deciding on character pairings with Lynny and Ann…I'm leaning towards Kaoru or Kyoya for Lynny. Probably, Kaoru.**

**And maybe Mori for Ann. I think that'd be cute.**

**Anywho, bye for now :3**


	2. Holding Hostage

Chapter Two;; Holding Hostage

**Woot! Alright, here's the second part to 'Caged.'**

**I also just realized that I posted it would be in third person in the last chapter….Sorry to have confused you. I'm such a liar. **

**Again;; I do not take claim to OHSHC, its characters, or its plot. Only Lynny and Ann are mine to mold! (Ah, awkward.)**

**Enjoy :3**

**-Ann's POV-**

"Ann! Help me!" Lynny screamed from the other side of the phone.

"I can't take it," Lynny started, "they're tearing my house down!"

A soft mumble and scream echoed in the back round and was followed by a large crash. I gave a soft sigh before replying.

"Lynny? You there?"

"Hikaru, put that down! And Tamaki! Your not supposed to actually throw the Wii remote!" Lynny called in the distance. Eventually another voice picked up the phone.

"Sorry." The voice was different from the others that I had heard that day. It took a moment to connect that only one person hadn't spoken and perhaps it was him I was talking to.

"It's n-no problem. Would you mind telling Lynny that I'll be over in a bit?" I whispered into the phone. For some reason it was awkward talking on the phone with someone you didn't know.

"Sure, no problem."

"Er, thank you. Goodbye…would you mind telling me your name again?" It didn't seem right talking to someone whose name I didn't know. All I had was a face to connect with the voice.

"Mori."

I smiled as I said his unusual name to myself. It felt foreign and strange.

"Goodbye Mori."

"Goodbye Ann." Than the phone went silent.

A man of few words and yet it seemed like a whole conversation had just happened. And Mori even knew my name.

**_Time Skip_**

"Lynny?" I peaked my head through the front doors and almost screamed.

The front entry way was littered with random objects. Between sports equipment, game systems, books, and other junk I spotted Lynny lying on the floor.

"Lynny! Lynny!" I rushed through the piles and knelt by her side. At first I thought they killed her until I spotted her chest rising and falling.

"Thank god. Your just asleep."

Lynny mumbled something about 'stupid twins' and turned onto her stomach. There was no point trying to get her up now. If Lynny fell asleep she wouldn't get back up for a few more hours. It was a well-known rule.

Glancing around I attempted to search for her guests among the clutter. The sounds of laughter and clanging of pots alerted me of their position; the kitchen.

"Hello? Excuse me." I walked around the corner and into the kitchen only to force myself again the wall and avoid a flying orange. It bounced against the wall and left little drops of juice to leave a liquid trail.

The twins were emptying the cupboard in a massive food fight with Tamaki whom was hidden behind the refrigerator door. Dodging a cluster of bananas I moved towards the only safe place; under the table.

I noticed that Hunny was busy enjoying Lynny's birthday cake from a week ago and that Mori was constantly protecting him and Haruhi from flying food.

The bored brunette glanced up from his book and caused me to blush before hiding my face under my hands. He gave a tiny smile of apology before glancing back down to read.

How sweet. However, sweet would not get them to stop throwing food.

"Er, hello?" Still no response. Moving away from under the table and towards the counter I spotted Kyoya calmly typing away at his computer. The food just seemed to flow over him like a giant bubble stopped it from invading his space.

"Kyoya?" I whispered, slightly afraid of drawing the attention of the food fighters. Nothing worse than distracting someone when they were about to throw a pie.

"Yes Miss Ann?" He didn't even bother to glance up from his computer. Obviously he didn't find this action as rude as I did.

"Would you mind having them stop. I'm afraid they'll wake Lynny up."

Looking over his glasses Kyoya shook his head.

"I find it almost impossible to wake your friend. Tamaki and the twins tried for about an hour or so before they got bored and decided to find other entertainment."

I glanced at the cupboard before looking back down at my feet.

"That's because they haven't reached the pudding yet."

"Pudding?" Hunny piped up from behind me. His eyes widened at the thought and a swear he began to drool. I nodded and glanced towards the twins.

"Lynny loves chocolate pudding and has a whole stash hidden in the back of the cupboard. She paid for it herself." I knew how dangerous Lynny got when people messed with her pudding. A maid attempted to throw it out and ended up trapped in a dumpster for two hours.

I believe Lynny commented, 'lets see how she likes being thrown away.'

It was a cruel and terrible sight to see.

"What happens if they throw the pudding?" The deep voice startled me. I peaked up from under my bangs to look at Mori. He calmly looked down at me.

"You guys are dead." An angry voice replied from the doorway. Everybody turned with a rather shocked face.

Lynny stood in the door with a malicious glare. The twins had just picked up the pudding cups, opened the tops, and were prepared to toss them in Tamaki's direction as chocolate bombs.

"Lynny. Calm down. They didn't throw it." I pushed passed the twins and scattered food to place a hand on her left shoulder.

"What's the problem?" The twins questioned before dipping a finger in the pudding and licking them clean. They than tossed the cups over their shoulders and into the rest of the now useless food.

"Its just pudding."

Lynny gasped and tears sprang to her eyes. Her hands clutched my sleeves and she placed her forehead on my shoulder.

"Just pudding?" She whispered. Lynny looked and sounded like she was a kicked puppy.

Suddenly, she was running towards the twins and tackled the nearest one to the ground.

"Hikaru!" Called the twin, struggling to get free from Lynnys' weight.

Using her hands and legs she trapped him against the ground and glared.

"You owe me a lot of pudding. Understand?" The twin nodded. Kaoru kept glancing towards Hikaru with pleading eyes. He couldn't seem to push off the crazed girl.

"You don't get it to me within the next hour and you'll be twin-less. Yeah?" Her gaze turned towards Hikaru. It wasa very serious threat. He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Sure. Just don't do anything rash. We'll get you pudding." Lynny pulled herself off of Kaoru and tugged him up by his collar.

"Until than, Kaoru is a hostage." She made sure to push Kaoru up the stairs in front of her.

The group followed Lynny up the stairs, down a few hallways, and into a large office.

"Ann, mind getting me some duct-tape?" I flinched at my name and hurried to drawer in search of the tape. The only thing to do was listen to Lynny's demand at a time like this. Otherwise, I'd be doing her homework for a week.

"Wah! Mother what do we do! Princesses aren't supposed to be the one's taking prisoners! Someone call the police! The military! The Air Force!"

Kyoya ignored Tamaki's cries with a subtle frown. Instead he turned towards Mori and Hunny.

"We can't have her injuring a club member. Please take charge if she chooses to do anything stupid."

I stepped between the Hosts and Lynny. Everybody was half-crazy.

"Why don't we calm down? Lynny, they've already called in a shipment of pudding…"

"I want it now! I can handle these idiots destroying my house; I do it all the time. But the pudding is going too far!" Lynny taped Kaoru to the chair and held up a thick black marker.

"Lynny? What are you doing with that marker?"

The twisted girl just smiled and uncapped the black marker.

"While they were busy wrecking my house I looked them up on Google. These guys are all about their good looks! I wonder how popular he'll be with a mustache and sideburns." The black ink inched closer to Kaoru.

"Wait!" I glanced around the room and caught sight of movement outside the window. A large truck pulled up with one word framed in chocolate painted on the side. Pudding.

"The trucks already here! See?" Lynny glanced out and gave a sly smile. Blowing the bangs from her eyes her gaze turned towards Hikaru.

"How much pudding is in there?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow and gave a reply.

"Six months worth." Lynny leaped up and let out a howl of victory. Six Months worth would actually only last a few weeks; however, that was good enough for her.

"Sweet! Here." She tossed Hikaru the marker and trotted out the door towards the stairs. She was going to fetch her pudding.

Glancing out the window they watched her open the back of the truck and begin to unload the pudding. It was than the Hosts took a closer look at the marker and realized two things.

One;; the marker was not only washable but dried out. No damage would have been done.

Two;; they'd been tricked out of a six month supply of pudding. Poor suckers.

**Part two is now up! **

**I'll get into romance and relationships a bit later. For now, some comedy, stupidity, and mistakes.**

**Also, reviews would be loved and treasured (Special thanks to my first review by LittleBlondeSpazz :3 Three cheers for you. Cheers! Cheers! Cheers!)**


End file.
